


愛及烏屋

by Sertraline_Pru



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: FGO - Freeform, Fujimaru Ritsuka/ShiHuangdi - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sertraline_Pru/pseuds/Sertraline_Pru





	愛及烏屋

*捏造设定多，一切以官方为主。

*OOC归我。

*暗示咕哒人类恶推论，OOC！！！

————————

“您是问我为王的资格？扫清？又或者是……成为救世主的资格吗……”

 

手中骨梳插入倾泻的长发中，如星瀑般的发丝正在并不存在的明月下闪出如水银般的光泽。

 

“任何一种你所具备的美德，都是朕所好奇的理由。”

 

仙人的身体缺乏热度，一如白日间被隐藏的言语，此时失去了羁绊的加持，正肆意在房间内播撒着刺鼻的汞雾。

 

“朕全部都知道了。你的过去，现在，以及从那些骇人秽物口中得知的未来。”

 

曾为皇帝者抬起手腕，纤长的食指舒展，沁出的一粒银珠急速膨胀又摊平，变成如水般的静谧平面，水痕若隐若现，即刻将那些覆灭又卷土重来的魔物映照而出，走马灯似的鱼贯而现。

 

该如何描述这房间中发生的一切呢？

 

身着朝服的皇帝拢袖席地而坐，雍容万千，而他身后的青年则低垂双眼，正将双手陷入皇帝银墨交缠的发间，单薄温驯。

 

“那您也见过他了吧。”

 

青年抬头望了一眼浮在空中的水银镜，只发出极轻的叹息，便继续低头专心在手中光华流转的发丝上。

 

“然。”

 

皇帝的回答简短，并没有因为青年的叹息而动心。

 

“所以朕才会问你，究竟有没有想过要将这一切扫清。那位最古魔术王的付出，难道不值得你给予决心与回应吗？”

 

“看样子您也见过不夜城的女魔术师了，只有她拥有将过去演算的绘卷呢。”

 

许是跪的双腿发酸，藤丸立香将骨梳收在掌中，起身绕至皇帝身前，无视那面仍在空中幻化千百的银镜，向皇帝伸出手露出鲜红的三枚咒印。

 

“如果我不想再与您说下去，只要用这个就可以。”

 

“因为卿对自己做了什么心知肚明吗？”鲜明赤红的眼尾上挑，皇帝兴味昂然，手腕动了动，那面悬着的水银镜便崩解倾斜，化作银色涌动的粘稠洪流，沿着立香发顶滚落而下，声若雨下。

 

“木已成舟，此身已背负人类之恶血债累累，卿难道还在退却否认，打算以胸怀中浅薄蒙昧的‘爱’一言蔽之，乃至践踏这一路而来为此奋战的数百英灵之证吗？”

 

凤鸟睥睨间瞳仁似以变作金色的锁。在与立香瞳仁相接的第一时间捆绑而上，晕眩感蔓延了四肢百骸，像是汞雾化作的冰冷钩刺刺破皮肤，正沿着心脏攥紧逼迫青年就范。

 

“露申辛夷，死林薄兮。”

皇帝冰冷的掌心覆上咕哒脸侧，将上头沾着的水银拂去，重新凝结成光带，沿着自己仿佛白玉琢出的脸孔回环往复。

 

“真是……温柔的审问啊。”

 

或许是惊愕于那精致脸孔的贴近，又或是被失去人类温度却仍为血肉之躯的人皇所震慑，立香并没有做出什么反应，仅凭着水银滚下后颈的触感与莫名潮湿的心情混合，眼前的皇帝对他而言都不再真实。

 

流动的水银沿着手腕爬上手背，直到将赤红色令咒全部覆盖才停下蠢动。

“在这一侧的世界，至少是‘正确’的泛人类史，那位秦王政仅凭着一腔热血便去开疆拓土，从被看轻嘲弄的少年傀儡成为皇帝，而他的身后事，您想必也悉数得知了。”

 

不卑不亢，将惊愕与震颤缩在喉间，这才是青年独有的特权。

 

“人之欲，一念善恶。”

 

银色的液滴铺满了青年的黑发，保有意识一样避开了人类的瞳孔与唇际。头顶仅剩的灯光成了光源，冷白色的光泽铺满狭窄的地面。立香同样抬起手包覆在皇帝掌上，在注视间对上仙人眼中的血池。

 

“他有他的欲望，正与我一样。从最初无望且无情的斗争中为了蛛丝般的希望尽情挣扎，这并不可耻。那就如同我魔力的源泉，这具身体中承载的人类之恶也是大爱，这是为了夺回未来所付出的代价，因此我才能在与您的战斗中坚持取胜。不论这胜果有无您的垂怜，它也是我欲望所结的终末。”

 

“宛如正在觉醒的知性之兽一般……是这样说么？”皇帝嗤笑出声，原本与立香交缠的手指抽回，连同繁星般的水银珠一起悬停周身，又有两三滴化为栩栩蝴蝶，落在立香肩头煽动翅膀。“予恶乎知夫死者不悔其始之蕲生乎？这世界之外已经空无一人，而你则是维系此世最后的线索，为了无人知晓的未来而掠夺，乃至为了无数死者而强行扭曲因果，这在古时，可是不折不扣的恶神行径。然……既此世以灭，朕又如何不是置身一梦，一无所知呢。”

 

“朕或许难逃与你为敌，至少在这世界被纠正恢复繁荣之前，暂且就让朕来守护你，看看这份欲望的终末，究竟会将卿带往何处吧。”皇帝眼中冰冷的潮汐褪去，繁复朝服破碎为冷彩鳞粉，混合着水银的反光将房间内冷白色的微光折射，仿佛二人身在蟾宫。

 

“卿既耗费周身魔力将朕召唤至此，这份忠义，我也应当给予些许回报。”

 

黄粱美梦，恩威并施。

 

如同虚空间撞破卵壳的凤雏，一时分不清自己究竟是尚未临世还是行将就木，耳目间充斥闪光，对眼前景致目不暇接。褪去朝服之下的那具躯体已然炼化超然，虽在召唤前仙人已经自谪入世，但拥有此般温度还是第一次。

 

“修仙秘法里不乏些旁门左道，那位……水杨卡斯基小姐，正是精通此道的女狐狸，只这一方面，朕是技不如人的。”

 

“她叫——唔！”

 

惫懒的声音里带上了坏心眼儿的嘲弄，秦王观察着立香涨红的脸色，竖起食指抵在唇边制止了青年的声音。

 

“妲己，魅惑帝辛，蹂躏天下的狐媚，却也不能染指朕的御主呢。”

 

说话间倾身而下的皇帝长发倾泻，柔软的发丝覆上立香额头眼前，带着焚香肃寂的气息唤醒了意识。纤细的四肢比例完美，远比自己要健朗的皇帝已经将整个躯体罩在身前，若玉一般的肌肤泛出阵阵情欲的薄粉。

 

旖旎梦境中水银铸造的蝴蝶仍在翩翩飞舞，立香能够感到皇帝正在触碰自己，修长的手指替自己解开衣衫，将原本身下炽张的欲望拢在手中加以安抚，与立香的木讷紧张不同，此时高束长发的仙人此时性质高昂，正将掌中水银凝聚出规整且柔软的形状，像是精于此道一般缠上青年的性器用光滑发凉的液面挑动欲望。液态的金属触感异常，却又在仙人的操纵下柔弱无骨，悬停在空气中缓缓蠕动时带来的快感也虚无缥缈，若世间真的存在玄鸟，羽毛的触感也应该与之无异吧？

 

“如何呢？若是向朕发出祈求与赞美之声的话，卿便会从此拥有独一无二的荣宠了。”

 

率土之滨，莫非王臣。即便回应了对方的召唤，为帝王者的占有欲也需要口头的承认与证明，这并非是他气量狭隘，只不过是对于接受抑制力驱使的一点对等条件。

 

“在里侧时已经将皇位禅让于儿臣的事，父皇难道忘了吗？”

 

处于被动的年轻人终于抓准机会发起了第一次反逆，将双手绕过皇帝腰肢拉向自己，在自己可以触碰的范围内尽情触碰。那白玉般的肌肤仍旧微凉幽香，触手时带着令人镇定的实感逼退情欲的热度。

 

“那倒是寡人失算了。”

 

一瞬切换的自称让话语间若有若无的轻佻化为了落寞，转瞬即逝的空当被当作了机会，立香的唇已然贴上锁骨，隔着衣料将细碎的的亲吻沿着颈肩洒落。

 

“再给我多一些触碰，我只想用皇命乱来这一件事……”

 

青年湛蓝的眼中只剩了他朝圣的对象，低阖的瞳仁中水光弥漫，像是从未得到过慰藉一般渴求触碰。

 

“过犹不及，这幅狼狈挣扎的样子……还真是落寞又惹人怜爱啊。”

 

手臂轻巧的将青年按回地面，高傲的王再次委身，身后发间磷光若隐若现，无限温柔。退至咕哒腿间的仙人毫不避讳，张口衔住了青年高涨的欲望，舌尖清理着先前溢出的体液，随即一寸寸吞吃入喉，以柔软的唇舌施以慈爱。

 

“……别为我做到这一步啊！”

 

诧异只是一瞬间的事，立香只觉得一股热流沿脊柱上行，此时方知仙人房中秘境的醍醐味。或许仅仅处于好奇与不忿，眼眶中支撑不住的溢出泪水，几乎与那些浮动的水银一样沉重凝滞。

 

“父皇原不知皇儿是童子体。”

 

仙人眼角的赤红上挑，染上银蓝的鳞粉后更加似笑非笑，正直起身看着立香狼狈的模样，指使那些水银蝴蝶停在立香额前。

 

“不是那样……我想要的明明不止于此啊。”立香心中的咏叹并不会传达，但很快青年就发起了他的第二次反叛。

 

即便对方是比自己更加强大，美丽，光耀夺目的存在，只要这身躯还在，就绝不会放弃。青年一直信奉着这样的信条。那便将心中积累的欲望尽数释放，宣泄而出。头一次对不存于世的人物产生了欲情，明知对方身存剧毒，却也无法把控最为原始的冲动。

 

莽撞中将仍在微笑的皇帝纳入怀中，将手沿着骨节精致的背脊向下，直到尾椎最末时才有所迟疑。

 

“我若是恶，做这种事才理所应当吧？”

 

皇帝似是而非的笑脸太过虚幻，红月闭合东坠，只将唇吻间黏腻微腥的味道递入青年口中，以此作为长夜的解答。将数千年来隐蔽的这具躯体作为容器来容纳一名战胜者的情欲并无甚不妥。而仙人想要获得的答案似乎也已经显现。

 

而原以为对方肆意妄为将性别弃之身外的御主这时放肆了不少，指尖能够触碰的私密让他有种异常罪恶的安全感，在得知自己并非无法得手的瞬间，青年在亲吻时反客为主，仙人的手指摸到身后正在牵引着他，往更里的溽热穴口探去。

 

但求一梦不复醒。

 

这一吻直到仙人的长发铺陈，散落一地才被结束。

 

彼时立香已然被那双修长的手臂环绕，微微发温的掌心停在自己脑后，正迫使自己注视对方。为他张开身体的仙人挺起腰肢，鲜有羞怯的脸上浮出些许混合期待与嘉许的神色，鲜明动人。

 

“朕为了探求仙道，也曾做过种种尝试，你难道也要一一让朕教习吗？”

 

既得了仙人应许，何乐而不为呢？

 

肉刃刺过溽热进入的瞬间，原本悬浮的水银再度倾斜，却最终在立香头顶延展连绵成银色的弧形，若伞盖一般隔开了多余的光与水银。

 

即便亲眼见过神代的陨落，从古巴比伦至玉座的旅程中有过无数血脉喷张的体验，但对自己召唤之人产生如此炽热直接的情欲还是第一次。

 

在交合中仍旧精准把持着魔术的精度，乃至悉心躲避自己对其表情的注视，严格说来这也是位威严的仙人吧。僭越了主从间的关系只是第一遭，就连自己原本也不过是他眼中异邦的无名小卒而已。

 

已经不想被他看轻，不想被他视作软弱的对象。  
想要与他在今后的战斗中建立羁绊，乃至成为驱使，保卫他生存的合格御主。

 

那片水银之盾在空想树砸下时的闪光的景象已经过去几日，可难捱的恐惧这时才卷上心头，扣住了立香的喉咙让他微微颤栗，若是那时软弱无力的自己再次失算，是否仍要将他抛出作为最后的屏障呢？

 

或许是自己昏了头吧，在水银投下的阴影中，立香只能凭着感觉去触摸着仙人，像是追悔莫及一样俯下身，在缓缓进出中吻着对方的下颌、颈间与发丝。

 

原本稳操胜券立于不败之地的天子最终将视野放低，从抵御地外的重担中了解了“真实”，而自己又何德何能得到了他的理解，乃至让他自谪身段，来到前途渺茫的现世乃至要对不存在的未来以命相搏。

 

为了将错误消弭破坏，实行湮灭的不也是这样软弱的自己吗。

 

“抬起头来，朕的契约者——”

 

欲望混杂在一处，快感与耻辱流动成溪沿着血脉扩散，乃至头顶的水银盖消弭都没有发现。仙人伸出手，在情欲中微皱的眉头下仍旧是一双流转通透的赤瞳。

 

“若仍局限在被粉碎的虚妄之土，那朕允卿现在的僭越，便是毫无意义了。”

 

主客再次反转，仙人转而用自己的行动去填补了御主的迟疑。推进，咬紧，在肉穴中被攥紧的欲望仍旧如他的作风，容不得半点违抗。

 

这并非单纯来自肉体愚钝的享乐，而是来自珍爱之人的引导。

 

被羁绊所挟持的欲望予取予求，像是直到将这具躯体染满对方的味道为止都不会满足。自阿房坠落才得以相见的第一眼起，究竟是哪一方先起了贪念都不再重要。

 

“这并非毫无意义，而是我必将踏上的末途。”


End file.
